10 Songs, 10 Drabbles: TWEWY Edition!
by oxEmmaxo
Summary: Love comes in many forms, and is expressed in even more. It can be hard to understand sometimes…but that's what makes it special, after all. Contains: NeShiki, JoshNeku, KariUzu, and Shonishi. Rated for the crackish, semi-lime Shonishi chapter.
1. Dream Life, Life - JoshNeku

Wow. I wrote so much JoshNeku in here it isn't funny. And I support NeShiki *laughs*

I decided to finally do this challenge that's been all over the place. Basically, you're supposed to put your iPod on shuffle and write a drabble for each song that comes up and stop writing when the song ends. I wrote 10 just for TWEWY.

I hope someone enjoys these!

* * *

~ღ~

**10 Songs, 10 Drabbles: TWEWY Edition!**

**ღ** Dream Life, Life ~ JoshNeku **ღ**

Song by Colbie Caillat

* * *

_Have you ever wanted out of all the stressfulness  
All the busyness you could do without_

~**ღ~**

After countless lifetimes of ruling over Shibuya as its Composer, Joshua was sick of it.

Day after day, he found himself watching Neku from the UG. He wanted to be there with him. But he had his responsibilities as Composer in the way, and he really shouldn't contact his former proxy. Not that Neku would want to see him, anyway, after all he had done.

Joshua sighed and ran a hand through his silvery hair. Why couldn't things just be simple? He just wanted to escape from the loneliness that had continued to plague him for so many years, years that he had stopped keeping track of long ago.

Before, he'd accepted that this was his life now. But since he'd met Neku, since the other boy had begun to occupy his mind every day and night, since he knew from watching him that Neku thought about him just as much…

Things were different.

And his Composer position be damned, nothing was going to stop him from trying, at least, to have Neku back in his life, no matter what it took. Neku was his dream life.

~**ღ~**

_All I want is my dream life to be my real life_  
_How could that be wrong?_  
_All I want is a dream life, life..._


	2. Nobody's Fool - JoshNeku

Here's another JoshNeku one.

* * *

~ღ~

**10 Songs, 10 Drabbles: TWEWY Edition!**

**ღ** Nobody's Fool ~ JoshNeku **ღ**

Song by Avril Lavigne

* * *

_Things are trying to settle down_  
_Just try to figure out_  
_Exactly what I'm about_

~**ღ~**

It had been almost a year since the Game ended. Since those three weeks that had changed Neku's life in a way he could never have imagined.

Before, he had despised the company of others. They were just a nuisance to him and a waste of time. But now…

He cherished them more than anything else. He spent time with Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme as often as he could. He had come to rely on them so much. But something was still missing.

Joshua.

The Composer made appearances occasionally, but he always dodged Neku's questions. It was as if he didn't feel any remorse at all for everything he'd done. For killing Neku,_ twice_, for putting him and his friends through hell, and for almost destroying Shibuya. He still didn't quite understand why he hadn't.

Every time he saw Joshua, it unsettled him to no end. It seemed like the only reason he showed up at all was to remind him of those three weeks. To make him suffer.

But somehow, Neku couldn't bring himself to hate Joshua. Actually, he found himself looking forward to his visits. Not that he would ever admit it, of course, but there was something about Joshua's presence that he just couldn't stay away from…

~**ღ~**

_I'm not nobody's fool_  
_If you wanna bring me down_  
_Go ahead and try_


	3. Hurricane - KariUzu

~ღ~

**10 Songs, 10 Drabbles: TWEWY Edition!**

**ღ **Hurricane ~ KariUzu **ღ**

Song by Panic! at the Disco

* * *

_Fix me, or conflict me_  
_I'll take anything_

~**ღ~**

"So, Uzuki," Kariya said casually, gazing at the lollipop in his hand distractedly, "I heard they offered you that promotion you've been working so hard for."

Right now, they were alone; everyone else was out doing something that Kariya probably should have been involved in too, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Yeah, so what?!" Uzuki snapped, folding her arms and turning away from him. He was used to her moods, though, so he didn't comment. Instead he raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, don't you want it any more?" After spending so much time with her, he knew how to get her to react.

"...Of course I do, idiot!" Bingo.

She hesitated for just a moment, but it was enough for Kariya to notice. She was definitely upset about something, an unusual occurrence.

He let out a short laugh. "Don't tell me this is all because you'll miss me."

Uzuki said nothing, just glared at him as fiercely as she could. Which was pretty damn fierce, but that's what he liked about her. Her silence was enough to confirm his suspicions.

He grinned and closed the distance between them, something that his Partner clearly didn't appreciate - or maybe she did. Either way, her face now closely resembled her hair.

"W-what are you _doing_?" He had never heard her stutter before, but now he found it oddly cute. Not that he would ever admit that, of course, if he valued his life.

"Silly Uzuki. Don't you know I wouldn't let you leave? I'd be lost without someone to boss me around."

She opened her mouth to protest, but Kariya would hear any of it. He closed his mouth over hers, effectively silencing her as her eyes went wide.

Surprisingly, she didn't push him away as he expected her to. And it was nice to enjoy her presence for a change, without her screaming at him.

Uzuki might be hazardous to his health, but he couldn't imagine life without her.

~**ღ~**

_Fix me, or just conflict me_  
_Cause I'll take anything_


	4. Far Away - JoshNeku

~ღ~

**10 Songs, 10 Drabbles: TWEWY Edition!**

**ღ** Far Away ~ JoshNeku **ღ**

Song by Nickelback

* * *

_I'd give it all, I'd give for us_  
_Give anything but I won't give up_  
_'Cause you know_  
_You know, you know..._

~**ღ~**

Neku trembled slightly as he held the blade to his wrist. He knew it was irrational, he knew it was stupid, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't stand to live without Joshua.

He had tried to forget about the Composer. After everything he'd done, Neku should hate him. But he didn't.

Every day without Joshua was just the same for Neku. They all blended into each other until he couldn't even think straight anymore. Life was nothing without Joshua's light to Neku's darkness. His white to Neku's black.

His friends were all deeply concerned about his depressive state. Even Beat could tell what was wrong, and that was saying something. Neku knew they would be shattered when they found out. But it couldn't be helped. He had to do this.

He would give anything to see Joshua again. Even the life that he had fought so hard for in the three weeks he couldn't forget.

Neku pushed down and watched, hazily, as his blood spilled out onto the white tiles. Such contrast. Just like him and Joshua.

"Joshua…" he whispered with his last breath as everything faded to black. And suddenly, Joshua wasn't so far away anymore.

~**ღ~**

_...That I love you, I have loved you all along_  
_And I miss you, been far away for far too long_

_So far away, been far away for far too long..._


	5. Untouched - JoshNeku

~ღ~

**10 Songs, 10 Drabbles: TWEWY Edition!**

**ღ **Untouched ~ JoshNeku **ღ**

Song by The Veronicas

* * *

_I feel so untouched_  
_And I want you so much_  
_That I just can't resist you_  
_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

~**ღ~**

Neku knew he should just forget about Joshua. After all, he had definitely proven that he wasn't worth trusting. He had endangered Neku himself, his friends, and Shibuya itself many times over. And yet...

He couldn't forget Joshua. He couldn't stop wishing that he could see the Composer again. He ached to tangle his hands in that silvery hair, to see that familiar smirk of his, as annoying as it was, to hear that irritating (comforting) giggle in his ear...

He missed Joshua more than he had missed anything in his life.

From the moment they met, he tried to deny his feelings, but now he had to admit that he needed Joshua. And the world wouldn't be right until they were together once more.

~**ღ~**

_I feel so untouched right now_  
_Need you so much somehow_  
_I can't forget you_  
_Been going crazy from the moment I met you_


	6. Bleeding Love - JoshNeku

~ღ~

**10 Songs, 10 Drabbles: TWEWY Edition!**

**ღ **Bleeding Love ~ JoshNeku **ღ**

Song by Leona Lewis

* * *

_My heart's crippled by the vein_  
_That I keep on closing_  
_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love…_

~**ღ~**

There he was again.

Every time Neku thought he was over Joshua, he came back. As though to make sure he wouldn't ever find peace.

Why couldn't he just leave Neku alone…? They would both be better off. Neku was sure that Joshua was just playing with him like he were some kind of toy, to be used as entertainment and discarded at the owner's leisure.

But the sick thing was that Neku couldn't help but love him anyway.

Every time, he swore he'd break things off with the Composer. That he would never fall in love with that jerk again. But every time...

He just fell even harder.

~**ღ~**

_I keep bleeding_  
_I keep, keep bleeding love..._


	7. Enemy - NeShiki

~ღ~

**10 Songs, 10 Drabbles: TWEWY Edition!**

**ღ** Enemy ~ NeShiki **ღ**

Song by Cascada

* * *

_Won't you please tell me why_  
_You still hide away_  
_You don't need to be afraid_

~**ღ~**

They had only been partners for just under a week, and Shiki knew she shouldn't expect someone like Neku to open up to her so quickly. But she had truly come to care for him in their time together, and she just wished he wouldn't shut her out all the time…

He'd come around eventually, she hoped. Since he seemed to be acting nicer toward her, though, she decided that she'd made some progress.

All she could do was wait.

~**ღ~**

_If you could read my mind_  
_Nothing I'd need to say,_  
_You'd never run away_  
_How can I make you start believing_  
_That I'm not the enemy?_


	8. Ass Like That - Shonishi

I almost laughed my ass off when this song came on. XD Pure crack (pun intended), but I just had to write it… I'm surprised I didn't die of laughter the whole way through.

* * *

~ღ~

**10 Songs, 10 Drabbles: TWEWY Edition!**

**ღ **Ass Like That ~ Shonishi **ღ**

Song by Eminem

* * *

_The way you shake it, I can't believe it_  
_I ain't never seen an ass like that_  
_The way you move it, you make my pee pee go_  
_Da-doing, doing, doing_

~**ღ~**

Sho smirked to himself as he watched Konishi pace about the room.

He had a perfect view of that zetta sexy ass of hers from where he was sprawled out on a plush lounge, the math textbook in his lap concealing the bulge in his pants as he kept his eyes glued to it.

Soon, he vowed, he would have that ass all to himself. He would have to factor in a number of variables if he wanted his desired solution.

Suddenly she was bending over, and he didn't know or care about the reason. The equation had changed.

_Fuck soon, __**now**__,_ he amended his previous thought, standing and carefully setting his textbook aside.

Before Konishi had a chance to move from her position he was there, hand raised as a hungry look appeared in his golden eyes.

If she was surprised when he smacked her ass, she didn't show it. She turned around slowly, giving him a few more moments to take in the sight before him.

She gave him an amused, but somewhat mischievous look, her smirk mirroring his own. He didn't waste any time.

He pulled her up against him and crushed his lips against hers, hand wandering to cup the ass that had started it all.

Needless to say, his pee pee went _da-doing doing doing_ many times.

~**ღ~**

_I don't believe it, it's almost too good to be true_  
_I ain't never seen an ass like that_  
_The way you move it, you make my pee pee go_  
_Da-doing, doing, doing_


	9. Run Away - NeShiki

~ღ~

**10 Songs, 10 Drabbles: TWEWY Edition!**

**ღ** Run Away ~ NeShiki **ღ**

Song by Megan & Liz

* * *

_It's amazing the changes I've been feeling,_  
_I'm dreaming about seeing the world with someone like you_  
_I've been tumbling, shaking and my whole world's breaking,_  
_I wanna put it together_

~**ღ~**

A lot had happened during Neku's three-week Game. His attitudes, beliefs, and the very fibres of his being had changed dramatically. He had experienced so many things, made so many new relationships, and found out so many things about himself. The most important being, of course, that he was capable of falling in love. And that person was Shiki.

She had opened up his world. Even when she couldn't be there with him, she had always been in his mind. As he fought through the second and third weeks, he was fuelled by a single resolve: to save Shiki. She was the first person he had come to care for in a long time, and the only one to invoke these feelings in him.

And, with his hand entwined snugly with hers as they made their way to Hachiko to meet up with Beat and Rhyme, he knew that no one else would ever make him as happy as she did.

~**ღ~**

_And if we run away, run away now_  
_We won't ever look back_  
_And if we run away, run away now_  
_We won't ever look back_  
_We'll run, run, run away, run, run, run away, run, run, run away… _


	10. Colorblind - NeShiki

~ღ~

**10 Songs, 10 Drabbles: TWEWY Edition!**

**ღ **Colorblind ~ NeShiki **ღ**

Song by Karmina

* * *

_You're on my mind really too many times in one day_  
_What's the matter with me anyway_  
_I'm jaded and blue but crazy for you_  
_Maybe it's a sign, I'm colorblind_

~**ღ~**

More and more, Shiki had found that Neku kept popping up into her thoughts.

She always found herself thinking about what his hair would feel like beneath her fingers, how his lips would feel if she kissed him, what he would look like in that cute teddy bear costume she had sewn the other day…

She tended to think about these things in public, too, even in front of Neku himself. So naturally, Rhyme, whose looks belied her perceptiveness, picked up on it right away.

She always seemed to know when Shiki was fantasising about Neku, and she would give her that look that said tell him already, and she'd blush especially red because Neku was usually right next to her at the time.

Eventually, Rhyme had decided that she would need help. And Shiki was reluctant to admit that her tips on how to subtly let Neku know her feelings actually seemed likely to work.

So life continued as normal, though Shiki dropped clues all over the place, hoping that it would work. All she could do was wait until he took the hint.

~**ღ~**

_It's a little cold, let's break the ice_  
_I'll set the board, you roll the dice_  
_Yeah, you go first_


End file.
